Trapped
by rulesofheartbreak101
Summary: A/N: Bella feels like her life is going nowhere, she leaves her friends & Edward. How can 1 car make you realize something you hadn't been told. Summary sucks but story is hopefully better. I OWN NOTHING. I ONLY OWN STORYLINE. R&R PLEASE. NO FLAMES.


**Trapped**

A/N: Short story. Bella feels like her life is going nowhere, she leaves her friends and Edward. How can one car make you realise something you hadn't been told. Summary suck but story is hopefully better. I OWN NOTHING NONE OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.  
NO FLAMES PLEASE. OH AND PLEASE R& R.

***********

She looked at her mum and her dad, and felt awful, but it was something she wanted to do. "I have to go. I can't stay here all my life and I want to see what awaits me. I've already applied and been offered a place at the phoenix police force, I want to do something for the community. I don't know if or when I'll be back but I love you." She wiped the tear that fell from her eyes and walked out with her bag. She realised this wasn't the only time she'd cry through the day, but walked back to her house. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath and walked in. As she looked at her 2, well for all intense and purpose her sisters, for what could be the last time, she broke down crying and the bag fell from her shoulder.

"Bella what's wrong" they both ran over as soon as she started crying hugging her and looking worriedly at her. Bella then got up and wiped her tears away. She knew she had to be strong, that she couldn't let them see her this way.

"Alice, Rosalie I'm sorry but I can't stay here." They went to say something but before they could get a word in edgeways she just held her finger up and they let her finish. "There has to be more for me than life here. I've been offered a place at the phoenix police academy and I start next week. I will miss you both so much. I love you and always will but I think it's time for me to move on. Will you say goodbye to Emmett and Jasper for me and tell them I love them both to pieces and that they'll always be my big protective brothers. I don't think I could bear to see them, I definitely couldn't bear to hurt them. I'm going over to Edward's now and breaking the news, he'll be upset as it is and I don't want to cause anymore pain, I've been carrying my share for a long time and now I'm done. I love you."

"Bella. You can't leave. What about us? What are we going to do without you? How will we stop going for each others throats?" at this they all laughed, but Bella could tell that if she didn't leave soon they'd all start crying and she would end up staying. So she decided to pull her 2 best girlfriends in for a hug and then walked away, pulling out her cell phone to do the last thing she would do before she left, the thing that would most definitely lead to a world of hurt, but it was something she had to do if she was to move on.

"Edward. It's me. Can you meet me at the meadow? I need to tell you something." But before he could answer, she hung up and walked to where he was waiting. When she looked into his eyes all full of worry she contemplated forgetting this whole thing and just staying, but decided it was best, she took a deep sigh, composed herself and walked to him for what may be the last time.

"Bella what's wrong? You sounded upset. Come here." He motioned to pull her into a hug but she pulled away.

"Edward, I can't this is hard enough without touching you, I can't put not only me, but you through that. I am truly sorry for this but it's something I have to do. Whatever you think of me after this, just know that it's you, always has been and always will be, and that I love you."

"I love you too Bella. What's this about?" He said worry still clouding his voice.

"But…. I have to go, leave here. I can't stay here. I'm feeling trapped, like I'm not actually doing anything worthwhile. And it's causing me to fade away from my friends and family and worst of all you, and I can't hurt them, can't hurt you anymore. But most importantly I can't do it to myself. I've kept my mouth shut, hoping it would get better, keeping quite to be there for everyone. I've loved my life here but I need to get out there and find things on my own, I need to move on. I'm really sorry." She wiped her cheek and walked away from her love, just like she did with her friends and family. None of them knowing if they'd ever see her again. She just didn't want to hurt anymore, to feel inadequate and she figured that if she moved that she wouldn't have to.

"Bella I love you" That was the last thing he said to her.

_6 months later_

There was a knock on the door_. _Edward opened it only to be greeted by the coats of 2 police officers.  
"May we come in? There's something we need to talk to you about." They asked him politely, a look of remorse on their face. Against his instincts he let them in and sat on the chair opposite them.

"What's happened?" He asked. Afraid that his fears had come true.

"We regret to inform you that Miss Bella Swan, unfortunately passed away last night. She was shot in a hostage situation, she died saving my life. She was the kindest, sweetest, most generous person, and was the best member of our team, she was like our sister." The female officer had said putting her arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him. But to no avail.

"No, you're wrong. She only went away a couple of months ago." His face fell in his hands "She never said that I wouldn't see her again, I never thought I wouldn't. Oh my god." The sobs fell silently from his chest, he realised that his fears had come true, that she had actually left him for good but in a worse way than he imagined. Still trying to register it, he asked "Have you told her parents yet?" He genuinely felt sorry for them, Bella always argued with them but he knew deep down that she loved them with all her heart.

"We've just been round, I'm afraid they took it badly as well. As you can imagine we're all shook up. We'll leave you to process this information. If there's anything we can do just let us know. Again we're sorry for your loss Mr Cullen." They let themselves out and he just sat the quietly sobbing to himself.

Days had passed and he didn't go out. He just stared at the picture of him and her, crying and praying that it was all just a dream. After getting the call from Charlie and Renee, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came but let themselves in as he didn't answer and ran up and hugged him, not believing it themselves.

"I can't believe she's really gone. Our little sister. What kind of dirt bag does things like this." Jasper said. They all just sat there, staring.

Emmett spoke for the first time, "Hey man, if there's anything we can do just let us know. We're here for you, no matter what." And he knew that he wasn't alone and that no matter how bad it seemed he'd get through it.

_1 month later_

The vicar motioned and we all stood up as, one of her favourite songs played. He tried to stop the tears from falling.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Charlie and Renee were stood next to him at the front, Charlie was strong for her, letting her sob into his chest. Such innocent souls, he couldn't believe it, people like them shouldn't have to go through this, heck nobody should. As he felt himself start to slip Alice, Rosalie, Emmett & Jasper held his hands and he knew that he had to be strong for them, for Charlie and Renee and for _her_.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

He thought to himself 'Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't I come with you? I could have saved you.' Alice and Rosalie had tears down their face and Emmett and Jasper were broken as well, Bella was like their little sister and they'd lost her, he'd lost her. _"My Bella"_

After the service he needed to get away, he went home fell to his bed and as sleep claimed him he uttered the words "I love you."


End file.
